Digitales II
by Marmalade Fever
Summary: More funny stuff, including a recipe for Guilmon bread!


Digitales II  
  
By  
  
Marmalade Fever  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I neither own, nor do I claim Digimon. It belongs to Fox Kids and Toei Animation, and some other people too.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Well, I'm kinda bored right now, and I've been reading a lot of other fics lately. So I decided that I might as well continue digitales. Nope, no more dumb promises about this being the last one. ( ( ( (Hey, I didn't know I could do that!) Ok, here we go again!  
  
  
  
  
  
♪ Little Demiveemon ♫  
  
(Little Bunny Foo Foo)(I disclaim that too.)  
  
Little Demiveemon hoppin' through the forest  
  
Scooping up the Chewmon and boppin' them on the head  
  
Then one day, along came the good Pixiemon, and he said:  
  
Little Demiveemon, I don't wanna see mon  
  
Scooping up the Chewmon and bopping them on the head.  
  
*I'll give you three chances, and if you don't stop, I'll turn you into a goon!  
  
Little Demiveemon hoppin' through the forest  
  
Scooping up the Chewmon and boppin' them on the head  
  
Then one day, along came the good Pixiemon, and he said:  
  
Little Demiveemon, I don't wanna see mon  
  
Scooping up the Chewmon and bopping them on the head.  
  
I'll give you two chances, and if you don't stop, I'll turn you into a goon!  
  
Little Demiveemon hoppin' through the forest  
  
Scooping up the Chewmon and boppin' them on the head  
  
Then one day, along came the good Pixiemon, and he said:  
  
Little Demiveemon, I don't wanna see mon  
  
Scooping up the Chewmon and bopping them on the head.  
  
I'll give you one more chance, and if you don't stop, I'll turn you into a goon!  
  
Little Demiveemon hoppin' through the forest  
  
Scooping up the Chewmon and boppin' them on the head  
  
Then one day, along came the good Pixiemon, and he said:  
  
I gave you three chances, and now I'm going to turn you into a goon!  
  
And he did.  
  
  
  
*I'm not quite sure how that line really goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Digitale  
  
Once upon a time, in a distant land in the Digital world, there lived a beautiful princess named Gatomon. She had fur as smooth as silk, and a tail ring made of the finest gold. One day, she was grooming herself in the garden and as she did, she sang a tranquil song that made anyone who heard it, feel instantly happy and content. Anyone that is, except for the evil Emperor.  
  
This Emperor was actually a human child from the real world. His heart was made of stone, and he had no room inside of it for anyone or any thing.  
  
One day, as he was traveling through this land, in which Gatomon lived, he heard her song, and as soon as he did, he spat upon the ground in disgust.  
  
"There is no room in this world for love and harmony!" he shouted. Then he turned to his faithful servant Wormmon and told him to bring a dark ring to attach to the Princess Gatomon. Wormmon, not wanting to make his master angry, did as he was told. Within the hour, the Princess Gatomon was turned into a servant for the Emperor, or so he thought. For the servant Wormmon had taken pity on the lovely Princess and had put upon her a fake dark ring, that would not place her under the control of the Emperor; however, Wormmon had made her promise to obey the Emperor's will anyway.  
  
So, the Princess was made to work in the grimiest part of the Emperor's land. Every day, she would scrub and polish the Emperor's things. As she did so, she would sing her tranquil song, in hopes that someone would hear her and come to her rescue.  
  
One day, her prayers were answered. A young, dashing Terriermon heard her, as he made his way through the empire. He had been sent on a quest to stop the Emperor's evil ways. When he heard her song, his heart melted and he began to weep.  
  
"That's the loveliest song I've ever heard!" he cried aloud.  
  
"Are you here to rescue me?" she said longingly.  
  
"Well, that isn't my quest, but, oh momentai! I will anyway!" And so, he rescued the Princess and took her to a safe place. He then went to conquer the Emperor, only to find that a group of children already had done it for him. So, he and the Princess were married, and they ruled the Digital world with a fair and just set of paws.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Guilmon Bread  
  
1/3 cup shortening  
  
1 ¾ cups all-purpose flour  
  
2 ½ teaspoons baking powder  
  
¾ teaspoon salt  
  
¾ cup milk  
  
Heat oven to 450◦ F. Cut shortening into flour, baking powder and salt with pastry blender until mixture resembles fine crumbs. Stir in just enough milk so dough leaves side of bowl and rounds up into a ball. (Too much milk makes dough sticky, not enough makes it dry.)  
  
  
  
Turn dough onto lightly floured surface. Knead lightly ten times. Shapes some dough into a Guilmon head. (About the size of a biscuit.) Do the same with the rest of the dough. Make the ears close to the head or large enough so that they won't burn. Place on ungreased cookie sheet about 1 inch apart for crusty sides, touching for soft sides. Add raisons for eyes. Bake until golden brown, 10 to 12 minutes. Immediately remove from cookie sheet. When cool enough eat with peanut butter.  
  
About 1 dozen heads.  
  
Well, that's all for digitales, but I'm starting a new fanfic! It seems good so far too! 


End file.
